OVER?
by nOu.54
Summary: Reiner dan Mikasa pacaran, putus dan dipertemukan kembali. Oneshot, AU, RnR.


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime

Pairing : Mikasa Ackerman and Reiner Braun

Warning : AU! Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

Cerita ini untuk para pengangum Mikasa dan juga para reviewer! Have fun!

* * *

OVER?

Reiner Braun tak tahu kapan persisnya dia terakhir kali melihat wanita cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju altar itu. Yang pasti itu sudah lama sekali, sepuluh atau sebelas belas tahun yang lalu. Setelah lebih dari seminggu mereka putus atau sebelum gadis itu pergi ke Jerman bersama keluarga adopsinya.

Tanpa ada kontak sama sekali, mereka benar-benar putus hubungan. Reiner masih ingat ketika dia meminta gadis itu untuk kembali. Gadis itu hanya berkata untuk memperbaiki diri.

"Perbaiki dirimu, sebelum kau meminta kita bersama lagi!" katanya sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkannya.

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis yang sempat di pacari Reiner dulu kini berubah. Gadis yang terkenal penuh emosi ini berubah menjadi gadis yang mengagumkan. Tampil anggun dengan balutan gaun putih dan sepatu tinggi yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, hal yang akan di tolaknya dulu jika Reiner memintanya mengunakan high heels. Rambut pendeknya menghilang, di gantikan rambut panjang yang di biarkan terurai membingkai wajah orientalnya. Cantik, apalagi wajah polosnya kini di hiasi bedak dan pemerah bibir, hal yang sangat jarang di lakukan gadis itu saat masih bersama Reiner.

Mikasa sudah berubah, kini dia bukan gadis belasan tahun yang kerjanya mengikuti saudaranya pergi dan berkelahi untuk membela sang kakak. Kini Mikasa sudah menjadi wanita dewasa, sudah layak untuk menikah dan di jadikan istri.

Sekali lagi Reiner menyesali kebodohannya! Andai saja dulu dia lebih mementingkan Mikasa, pasti sekarang Reiner-lah yang sedang berdiri di altar, bukan sahabatnya yang tinggi kurus bermata sayu itu.

"Hei Reiner serahkan cincinnya!" Tegur Jean, salah satu pendamping pria yang di tunjuk Bertolt untuk menemaninya.

"Tch, berisik.." Balasnya sambil menyerahkan cincin itu ke mempelai pria.

* * *

11 tahun silam.

Memacu motor balapnya pemuda itu mengumpat keras. Sekali lagi kata-kata kotor meluncur deras dari mulut pemuda yang terkenal memiliki temperamental yang tinggi ini. Reiner Braun, pemuda itu ingin sekali menonjok Bertolt Hoover, sahabat baiknya yang beraninya menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sial!"

Sekali lagi ia mengumpat. Rasanya panas dalam tubuh pemuda itu tak bisa ditahan lagi, pagi yang cerah saat ini baginya bagaikan rintik hujan yang menusuk jantung. Perih dan juga sesak. Gara-gara foto sialan itu, yang entah di kirim dari siapa, yang mampu membuat Reiner kembali mengumpat.

Foto itu memperlihatkan kekasihnya yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan sahabatnya Bertolt.

"Brengsek!"

Jalan satu-satunya untuk meredakan amarahnya saat ini adalah menemui wanita-jalang itu. Memacu motor balapnya, Reiner mengabaikan lampu merah yang baru saja menyala, memacu motornya secepat mungkin, Reiner mengabaikan segalanya. Termasuk sakit hati yang menghujam jantungnya. Apa tega mereka mengkhianati Reiner! pemuda itu tak percaya. Menggelengkan kepalnya, Reiner masih fokus pada tujuannya sekarang, menemui gadis itu dan meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kemarin memang Reiner bersalah. Dia tak tahu jika pemuda yang di pukuli habis-habisan itu adalah saudara dari kekasihnya. Dia juga tak tahu motor yang di hancurkan kemarin, sehabis balapan liar itu juga milik saudara kekasihnya. Yang Reiner tahu, saat bertemu kekasihnya di rumah sakit, gadis itu menolak bertemu denganya dan mengusirnya pergi.

Menaruh asal motornya di parkiran sekolah, Reiner berjalan dengan langkah panjang, bahkan pemuda itu terlihat setengah berlari. Ia nampak kacau. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, dasinya tak di pasang rapi, kemejanya di biarkan keluar, dan yang terakhir, yang mampu membuat siswa lain mengidik ngeri melihatnya. Reiner mengerutkan alis tajam, membuatnya semakin terlihat lebih sangar.

Hampir semua siswa minggir saat melihat Reiner, mereka tak berani berurusan dengan dia, apalagi mengambil masalah dengan pemuda yang terkenal sebagai brandal sekolah ini. Semua tahu jika mencari masalah dengan Reiner akan berakibat seperti apa. Sangat fatal! mereka tak mau mengabil resiko. Ya paling ringan, akan di gantung terbalik dan di ikat di pohon besar di samping sekolah. Atau lebih mengerikan lagi di suruh keliling lapangan dengan hanya mengunakan celana dalam saja.

Mengerikan, tapi masih saja ada yang berani berulah.

Sebenarnya Reiner tak seburuk itu. Hanya saja lebih buruk dari pada yang di bayangkan. Selain terkenal garang di sekolah, pemuda itu juga sangat terkenal dengan geng motornya yang sering ugal-ugalan di jalan, dan juga sering terlibat balapan liar. Pemuda yang hobi merokok ini pun tak segan-segan mencelakai lawannya jika lawannya itu tak mau diatur, hal lumrah yang di lakukan di dunia yang di geluti oleh Reiner. Namun gara-gara insiden itu, mampu membuat dunia percintaannya sekarang hampir di ujung tanduk.

Walaupun Reiner terkenal sebagai seorang yang nakal, Reiner bukanlah seorang yang mudah memberikan hatinya kepada seorang gadis. Dia bukan seorang player! Reiner tak suka menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermanja-manja dengan seorang wanita. Walaupun demikian, Reiner Braun juga seorang remaja biasa yang nyatanya bisa jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu, yang duduk di kursi paling belakang yang tengah menatap luar jendela, yang tak memperdulikan kerumunan temannya yang tengah bergosip ria.

Melangkah mendekat, di lihatnya gadis itu lagi. Lingkar matanya menghitam tanda bahwa gadis itu kurang tidur. Wajar jika kekasihnya itu kurang tidur, dia pasti menemani kakaknya yang di hajar habis-habisan oleh Reiner kemarin malam.

"Aku ingin bicara!" Kata Reiner, membuyarkan lamunan gadisnya.

"Bicara saja disini."

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis yang hampir satu tahun di pacari Reiner, gadis yang mengerti dirinya dan gadis yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Menatap Reiner bosan, Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali lagi menatap keluar jendela. Rasanya ingin sekali Mikasa menonjok wajah kekasihnya itu, yang berani menunjukkan wajahnya yang tak berdosa di hadapannya lagi.

Menyeret Mikasa dari kursinya, Reiner membawa gadisnya itu pergi. Tak memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang tengah menatap mereka ngeri. Bahkan Reiner tak memperdulikan Mikasa yang tengah kesakitan dalam genggamannya yang begitu erat.

"Kau tahu? sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti mengapa Mikasa mau pacaran dengan Reiner? Pemuda itu sangat kejam!" Sasha mendelik kearah perginya pasangan kekasih itu.

"Kau benar Sasha. Reiner terlalu menyeramkan untuk gadis manis seperti Mikasa." Hanna menangapi.

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat Mikasa Ackerman?"

Tanya seorang pemuda tinggi, bermanik ramah sembari tersenyum kearah mereka. Kumpulan gadis itu memerah, melihat pemuda yang baru saja bertanya pada mereka. Bertolt Hoover siapa gadis di sekolah ini yang tak mengenalnya. Kapten basket yang tampan dan rupawan, yang memiliki kepribadian yang amat mengagumkan. Tinggi, pintar, tampan dan juga ramah terbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya yang suka bikin onar.

"Tadi Mikasa di seret pacarnya keluar!" Mina carolina, gadis berkuncir dua ini menjawab, wajahnya tak kala memerah dari sahabatnya Hanna dan juga Sasha.

"Reiner kesini?"

"Iya, dan menyeret Mikasa keluar. Kami tak tahu ada apa dengan mereka, yang pasti Reiner terlihat marah. Kasihan Mikasa." Sekali lagi Hanna menimpali.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Bertolt khawatir.

"Entahlah kami tak tahu."

Berlari keluar dari kelas seperti orang kesetanan, Bertolt beranjak mencari pasangan kekasih fenomenal itu.

.

.

Mereka masih terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata pedas yang Reiner tujukan pada Mikasa. Semua seakan menguap begitu saja, bahkan Reiner sendiri bingung, apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kita putus."

Kata pertama yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu, yang mampu membuat Reiner mengangah lebar. Tak percaya gadis yang mulai di kencani setahun lalu ini tega mengucapkan kata-kata terkutuk yang diharamkan Reiner selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Aku lelah."

"Lelah!" Reiner memekik tajam. "Seharusnya itu yang aku katakan! Aku lelah padamu yang telah menduakan ku!" sekali lagi pekik Reiner tepat di hadapan Mikasa.

Gadis itu tak bergeming, dia tetap diam, membiarkan kekasihnya berkoar-koar marah. Memandang bosan ke arah Reiner, Mikasa melongos pergi.

"Kau mau kemana! Tch. Mau pergi mencari selingkuhanmu eh!" ujar Reiner sambil menarik tangan Mikasa.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku lelah denganmu!"

Reiner memandang Mikasa tak percaya.

"Apa yang mebuat mu lelah!"

"Aku yang perokok, aku yang brandalan dan sering bikin onar? Atau aku yang memukul saudaramu!"

"Ku mohon Rei, jangan memulai." Jawab Mikasa datar tak memperdulikan Reiner yang ketiban emosi.

"Lalu apa!"

Sekali lagi Mikasa melepas genggaman tangan Reiner. "Lupakan saja! Itu tak berarti lagi."

"Baiklah! Kurasa cukup kesabaranku. Akan ku bunuh banjingan itu! agar tak lagi mendekatimu."

BRUK

Meninju talak ke wajah mulus kekasihnya Mikasa meradang. Ditatap tajam pemuda yang jadi mantan pacarnya itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri!" Reiner melotot tak terima. Menarik nafas lelah Mikasa tak sabar. Ditariknya kemeja Reiner kebawah menjajarkan posisi mereka. Menatap sengit pemuda di depannya, Mikasa mulai memuntahkan semua isi kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh tak peduli kau ini brengsek dan bajingan! Perokok berat atau pembalap liar! Apakah aku pernah mempersalahkan itu!Tidak!" Mikasa mengambil nafas. "Apa kau tahu Rei! Aku lelah. Aku lelah menjadi bayang-bayang cinta pertamamu. Aku lelah harus berpura-pura manis layaknya gadis Reiss itu! jika kau masih mencintai gadis itu kenapa kau berpacaran denganku! Kencani saja dia dan putus denganku!"

Ujar Mikasa sambil melepaskan kemeja Reiner. "Kita bubar!" ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi!" ujar Mikasa datar.

"Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Historia!"

Membalikan tubuhnya, Mikasa melipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum meremehkan pada sang mantan kekasih. "Kau lupa? Dimana kau saat aku menunggumu untuk berkencan! Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu! Dan dimana kau saat aku merindukanmu! Kau tahu, saat itu kau sedang bersama gadis itu!"

"Jadi apakah kau masih berpikir aku ini pacarmu! setuju atau tidak, kita udah bubar Rei!"

Reiner tak percaya. Pemuda itu sungguh tak percaya, bukan karena Mikasa yang baru saja memukulnya, melainkan pernyataan yang meluncur dari gadis itu. Terhuyung lemas, Reiner menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku menahannya." Menunduk sedih Reiner menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari cara agar Mikasa tetap bersamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja mate?"

Ujar seseorang yang Reiner kenal betul. Bertolt Hoover sahabat karibnya ikut duduk disisinya.

"Kau melihatnya barusan?" ujar Reiner putus asa.

"Tak banyak, hanya sedikit, dibagian yang menarik. Saat tangan mulus Mikasa-chan memukul talak wajahmu."

"Sialan!"

Mereka terdiam. Cukup canggung untuk memulai percakapan, terlebih lagi Reiner yang cukup menyesal telah menuduh Bertolt bermain api dengan pacarnya.

"Apakah aku terlalu kejam padanya?" tanya Reiner mengakhiri keheningan. Membuka bungkus rokok, dibakar gilingan tembakau itu.

Bertolt tersenyum, di ambilnya rokok yang di sodorkan Reiner padanya. Menghembuskan perlahan dikembalikan rokok itu pada si empunya.

"Sulit untuk melupakan Reiss, tapi kau terlalu terpaku padanya Rei. Reiss tak pernah menyukaimu, dan kau tahu itu! Kau sadar nggak si kalau Mikasa-chan itu jauh lebih dari gadis itu."

Reiner mengenyit. "Tch, apa aku salah dengar? Sejak kapan Bertolt sang kapten basket sekolah memuji seseorang?"

"Sejak aku mengenal Mikasa-chan lebih dekat! Dia gadis yang kuat dan juga manis."

"Ehhh? Jadi kau termasuk dalam kumpulan fansclub Mikasa yang dibuat kuda dungu itu? " Reiner mencemoh.

"Kurasa begitu."

Reiner terkikik geli, menyesap rokoknya dalam, pemuda itu menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. "Kau menggelikan Hoover! Apakah selama ini kau menyukainya?" canda Reiner kembali.

"Iya." Jawaban Bertolt, yang mampu membuat Reiner mengangah. Menatap sahabatnya garang, Reiner mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Bukankah kau pacaran dengan Annie! Dan sejak kapan kau menyukai Mikasa!" pekik Reiner, meremas kemeja Bertolt tak percaya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu mate! Aku sudah lama putus dengan Annie. Dan jika kau tanya sejak kapan aku menyukai Mikasa, jawabanya adalah sejak kau mengabaikan dia dan lebih mementingkan si Reiss itu." ujar Bertolt santai, melepas tangan Reiner dari seragamnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanya Bertolt. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding pemuda itu menghadapkan kepalanya ke langit.

"Aku juga terkejut mate! Aku terkejut kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada pacar sahabatku. Maafkan aku." ujar Bertolt sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Reiner tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya bisa tergeletak tak pecaya dengan pengakuan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu.

"Apa Mikasa tahu perasaanmu?"

"Dia tahu."

Sekali lagi pengakuan dari Bertolt mampu membuatnya mengangah lebar. "Tapi dia tak bisa berpaling darimu. Dia mencintaimu Rei. Sangat mencintaimu sampai dia rela melihatmu bahagia walau tanpanya."

Tersenyum Reiner sedikit bangga dengan pengakuan sahabatnya itu. Paling tidak Mikasa masih mencintainya.

Menutup mata Reiner mencoba mengingat kembali kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Mikasa. Tersenyum kala kenangan itu berputar kembali dikepalanya. Mikasa adalah murid baru yang masuk di awal kenaikan kelas. Gadis yang cantik dan semua orang mengakuinya, bahkan para lelaki berbondong-bondong mengejarnya. Dia pintar di akademik, dan juga sangat berbakat dibidang olah raga, terutama yang berkaitan dengan teknik bela diri, seperti karate, taekwondo dan juga kendo. Gadis itu sangat berbakat.

Bukan karena kecantikan dan juga kepopularitasan yang dimiliki Mikasa yang membuat Reiner berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Reiner sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal luar biasa yang dimiliki Mikasa, yang Reiner kagumi dari gadis itu adalah ketika Mikasa berani memukul wajahnya keras, hal yang sama dilakukannya barusan. Saat itu Mikasa melihatnya melempar kue yang diberikan adik kelas yang suka padanya.

Terkikik saat mengingat wajah Mikasa yang marah saat memukulnya. "Hargai perasaan wanita!" itulah yang dikatakan Mikasa sehabis memukul talak wajahnya.

Bagi dirinya Mikasa begitu mengemaskan. Membuat Mikasa jatuh cinta padanya juga memperlukan waktu yang tak sebentar. Reiner harus berlatih keras untuk mengalahkan Mikasa dalam olah raga taekwondo yang digeluti gadis itu. Dan yang lebih melelahkan lagi Reiner harus belajar dan tak mengunakan pertarungan liar seperti saat dijalan. Melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan.

Terdiam lagi kala perlakuan Reiner selama ini yang sering menyakiti Mikasa. Berpikir bahwa Mikasa gadis yang kuat dan tak perlu dijaga, membuat Reiner mengabaikan gadis itu. walau berpacaran mereka sangat hampir tak pernah berkencan, Mikasa yang sudah meluangkan waktu, namun Reiner lebih mementingkan gadis yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini. Historia Reiss. Dia lebih mementingkan panggilan Reiss yang hanya memangilnya untuk menggatar gadis itu les, dan berbelanja, hal yang sebenarnya dibenci setengah mati pemuda itu. Menunduk, Reiner membenci tindakannya yang sia-sia, tak mendapatkan gadis itu Reiner malah menyakiti Mikasa yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

"Aku bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa keputusanmu? Kau terima Mikasa-chan memutuskanmu begitu saja mate?"

"Entahlah! Aku begitu takut untuk menyakitinya kembali."

Bertolt tersenyum, menepuk bahu sahabatnya pemuda itu berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, pemuda itu menoleh kembali ke arah sahabatnya."Cepatlah kau baikan dengannya. Atau kau akan melihat dia menjadi milikku." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mengumpat sebal Reiner melempar kaleng bekas ke arah Bertolt.

"Sialan kau! Kawan macam apa dirimu itu, brengsek!" umpat Reiner.

* * *

"Merepotkan!"

Reiner melihat kembali kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berjejer rapi di bawah panggung sambil berancang-ancang mengambil rangkaian bunga yang akan dilemparkan sang mempelai wanita. Meneguk wine ditanganya, Reiner menatap lekat wanita yang sedari tadi disampingnya.

"Kau tak ikut bergabung dengan mereka?" tunjuk Reiner kearah kumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Reiner menyeringai, kembali lagi dilihatnya wanita cantik yang menjadi mantan pacarnya dulu. "Masih lajangkah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Lajang tentunya! Menungguku eh?" ujar Reiner pada Mikasa.

Mikasa berusaha untuk tidak memutar matanya bosan. "Percaya diri! Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Tentu, perasaanku padamu juga masih sama lho." Kali ini Reiner tersenyum dan memandang jauh ke obsidian itu.

Mikasa berdehem, memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Meneguk cairan merah itu Mikasa mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Brengsek itu beraninya merayuku!_

"Kau masih balapan?"

"Masih? Kenapa?"

"Tidak sayang nyawa Eh?"

"Sayang, tapi aku lebih sayang kamu kok." Bisik Reiner tepat ditelinga Mikasa. Pisah selama hampir sebelas tahun dengan Mikasa, rupanya membuat kewarasan Reiner menurun. Dan sejak kapan pria yang dikenalnya garang dan juga benci menggombal ini menjadi ahli gombal?

Mengejapkan mata kembali, Mikasa menatap Reiner tak percaya. "Kata-katamu bikin mual tahu. Kau bukan Reiner yang aku kenal."

"Eh, masa si? Aku masih kenal kamu kok. Kamu calon istriku kan?"

Membalikan badan sebal, Mikasa berjalan meningalkan Reiner. "Berhenti balapan!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku belum siap jadi janda muda." Ujarnya berlalu. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Mikasa.

Megejapkan mata tak percaya kala kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Tersenyum Reiner berjalan menyusul Mikasa yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu! Yakinlah kau tak akan jadi janda secepat itu Mika-chan! Aku akan melepas pekerjaanku dan menikah denganmu!" teriak Reiner tepat di tengah pesta. Yang membuat beberapa undangan tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siapa yang tak tahu, seorang Reiner Braun berubah menjadi anak baik-baik setelah Mikasa meningalkannya.

"Jadi keputusanku untuk meminta Mikasa jadi pendamping wanitamu tak sia-siakan?" tanya pria tinggi dengan mata sayu itu pada wanita yang baru dinikahinya.

"Apakah mereka akan menikah?"

"Yakinlah Annie, mereka masih saling mencintai." Memandang istrinya lembut Bertolt mencium Annie sekilas. "Ku kira kau mencintai Mikasa juga?" tanya sang istri.

Bertolt Cuma tersenyum, memeluk istrinya erat pria bertubuh diatas rata-rata ini terkiki lembut. "Aku tak bisa egois memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai bukan. Dan aku juga masih mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil membawa istrinya kedalam ciuman panjang nan dalam.

FIN


End file.
